The purpose of this study will be to pursue preclinical in vivo trials of various therapy modalities in a virus-induced glioma model in rats. Survival time will serve as the end-point for effectiveness of therapy. Radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy will be studied, with special attention to multiple dose BCNU. Intracranial toxicity of whole head radiation and regional BCNU chemotherapy will be evaluated histopathologically.